The present embodiments relate to a diagnosis device, such as an x-ray device. The diagnosis device includes a patient couch which is rotatably mounted on a carrier device, as well as a diagnosis unit, which is similarly mounted on the carrier device and can be moved along a longitudinal direction in parallel to the patient couch by a mechanical drive and an adjustment mechanism. The present embodiments also relate to a method for adjusting a diagnosis unit of a diagnosis device mounted on a carrier device, by a mechanical drive and an adjustment mechanism, along a longitudinal direction in parallel to a patient couch, which is likewise rotatably mounted on the carrier device.
Diagnosis devices, such as x-ray fluoroscopy devices, are frequently used to examine patients. An image receiver and an x-ray emitter are arranged above the patient and below the patient couch respectively. Such devices are usually referred to as undercouch devices. The AXIOM Sirescop SD fluoroscopy system by Siemens is an example of an undercouch device, which is suited to use in nearly all digital radiological and fluoroscopic methods. The said undercouch device includes a patient couch which is rotatably and/or pivotably mounted to a carrier device. It is possible to adjust said patient couch starting from a horizontal position if necessary about +/−90° into a vertical position, as a function of the examination to be carried out. During operation of the device, the image detector is moved as close as possible to the organ or tissue of the patient to be examined, in order to obtain high-quality recordings. The overall diagnosis unit, which includes the image detector and the x-ray emitter above and below the patient couch respectively, is thus moved along the patient couch supported by a holding device. In this process, the diagnosis unit moves independently of the alignment and inclination of the patient couch along a longitudinal direction of the patient couch in parallel with a reclining surface. The movement of the diagnosis unit in the longitudinal direction of the patient couch is controlled, for example, by a handle on the holding device. The handle is actuated manually. In order to enable the movement of the diagnosis unit in the differently inclined positions of the patient couch, a counterweight for balancing the weight of the diagnosis unit is provided. The counterweight is coupled to the diagnosis unit by an adjustment mechanism. With the adjustment mechanism, the counter weight is attached to the inside of the patient couch. The adjustment mechanism, which may include a friction wheel drive, aids the operator with moving the diagnosis unit. The weight of the diagnosis unit and the counter weight typically amount to several hundred kilograms in each instance, approximately 400 kg for example. The overall carrying mechanism and base construction are designed accordingly.